Of Warriors and Lovers
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: I'm an assassin, cold and heartless. At least that's what I thought. I fell for someone I was forbidden to be with. As a spy for a wanted criminal who killed my parents, and working with my ex lover things get complicated. DISCONTINUED. IS NOW IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Enter Katerina, Itachi, and Michi

**Okay, if you are reading my TLOALCU: A dark world this is not another version. I will write others but this one came to mind first. This is still a Katerina x Itachi story! If you like my OC pairing then you'll like this.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

As a small girl, I always looked up to my clan, the Fenikkusu clan; the second most powerful clan in the world next to the Uchiha.

I thought everything we did was for the good of others…but it wasn't. The truth was they had been trying to take over the village we lived in. That was, until my father was murdered, and my older brother Kanashimi took over.

He put an end to the coup as quickly as it had been started. The clan elders weren't happy, but my brother and I were able to over rule them.

After that, a new war broke out. A man named Madara was gathering a group of assassins. One of the most dangerous became know as Reikokuna.

* * *

My name it Katerina Fenikkusu, and this is where my journey begins.

It all started when I was twelve. My brother left in order to become a freedom fighter; someone who fights Madara's assassins. I would have gone, but you are supposed to be eighteen.

Then, when I was fourteen, I received a letter saying Kanashimi had been killed by Reikokuna. I was furious; he promised me he wouldn't fight him. I found an outfit that allowed me to look eighteen, and I cut my hair.

I went and sighned up for the freedom fighters. I got in, but I now had to lie about my age whenever someone asked. They were going to put me into a group, but I said I wanted to be a soloist. They allowed me to do so.

I did solo missions for about ten months. I also did on other mission for myself; one that almost cost me my life. A month before I turned fifteen however, I got ambushed. I would have been killed; however, someone saved me.

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt from when I fell. I looked up and saw a boy standing over me. I jumped up. He looked to be only sixteen, but was clearly a freedom fighter.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you. Why are you here?"

"I was sent to help a group that was sent here." I replied.

"You're our backup?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so, but since it seems I'm not needed…" I began to turn around.

"Wait," I stopped and looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Katerina Fenikkusu; the legal leader of the Fenikkusu clan." I said. "Who are you?"

He smirked. "I am Itachi Uchiha, the next leader of the Uchiha clan. Why are you alone, don't you have a group?"

"Ha, not likely, I'm a soloist." I said.

He looked at me surprised. "How long?" He asked.

"Almost a year." I said.

"That's longer than most." He said. Most soloists lasted all of six months before crawling back and asking for a group. "If you want a group, you can join ours. We could use another member."

"Yeah right, sorry Uchiha, but I work alone." I said turning and walking away. He made a sound of surprise, and I knew why.

"You've fought Reikokuna?" He asked incredulously. I had a scar the shape of a broken heart on my back.

"Yeah, I have." I said.

"Reikokuna is mine; don't go after him again." He said.

"_Excuse me?_" I asked glaring. "I don't care about your pride Uchiha. I have a reason to want to kill him."

"And what would that be?"

"He killed my older brother." I hissed.

"Well Fenikkusu, looks like we have more in common than either of us would like." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He killed my twin sister." He replied darkly.

My eyes widened before narrowing. "Tell you what Uchiha, you help me kill Reikokuna, and I'll join your group." I said.

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke. "Deal."

I realized what he meant when he said he needed more people. The only people in his group were him and another Uchiha named Michi. Michi and I became quick friends. Itachi and I on the other hand loathed each other.

* * *

Itachi and I were training. I lunged at him with my twin daggers. He easily dodged.

"You have to be faster than that Katerina." He said. I lunged again, quicker this time and slashed his arm. I smirked. "Better, but you are still weak." He said.

I growled and threw on of my daggers at him. "Bastard!" I yelled. He caught the dagger and came at me with it. I blocked I but tripped causing both of us to fall. He was on top of me; a little too close for comfort. His breath was mixing with mine. He just stayed there staring at me. "Can you get off?" I asked turning red from anger and embarrassment. He did, my only thoughts were 'I hate him.'

* * *

**okay so i know it's short but i wrote this in my notebook and didn't know exactly how long it would be when i typed it so chapters 1-3 will probably be short. please don't kill me for it.**

**You all know how much I love Reviews. ^.^**

**See ya.**


	2. Truth, Love, and Physical Attraction

**Hey people, or person...whatever anyhow here is the next chapter. Also, Katerina Fenikkusu does not look the same as Katerina Uchiha. She has a different bio on my profile, check it out. However, my facebook link is for both Fenikkusu and Uchiha. It is mainly for Uchiha but I will lable pictures of Fenikkusu as such. Depending on how popular this story is, she may eventually get her own facebook, we'll just have to see.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

Itachi thought that he had seen my true power. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"You're a prodigy." I stated several days later.

He smirked. "Took you long enough." He said.

"Heh, I knew the whole time." I said matter of factly. "But there are plenty of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" He asked.

"All in due time Uchiha." I said. "All in due time."

* * *

Michi and I were scouting an area while Itachi was reporting to headquarters. "What's with you and Itachi?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem like you want to kill him, but he doesn't want to kill you." She said.

"I have no idea; all I know is I hate him." I said.

"He likes you." she said sadly.

I looked at her. "How long have you two been a team?" I asked her.

"Three years." She said. I stopped walking and she did the same.

I sighed, "You're in love with him." I said looking at her.

"I…yeah, I am." She said. "He knows how I feel, but he could never see me as more than a friend. Actually, he sees me as a sister. Our parents were good friends, so we grew up together." She looked down. "I just wish he felt the same."

"I wish I could tell you what to do…but I've never been in this situation." I said.

"It's okay." She said beginning to walk again. 'Poor Michi,' I thought. 'I wish I could help her.'

* * *

Itachi returned soon after that. Michi acted a little nervous around him for a while after our conversation. If he noticed though, he didn't show it.

Itachi and I spared again later that night. This time I would show my true power.

* * *

I came at Itachi the same way I always due. However, I sped up and landed several blows before jumping back. Itachi looked at me shocked. "You were holding back before." He murmured. I smirked but that smirk disappeared when he ran faster then I thought possible and wound up behind me. "However, so was I." He finished. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It made me shiver.

I turned around to kick him, but he blocked and landed a hit on my shoulder. I gasped in pain. He hadn't held back. I gripped my shoulder and stumbled back. "Damn you." I hissed. I fell against a tree.

"You shouldn't show weakness Katerina. It will be your death." He said approaching me, causing me to press myself more into the tree. He came right in front of me and put his hands on each of my sides.

I gasped, he was too close. I could feel myself heating up, and all of my senses were on unnecessary overdrive. 'No,' I thought. 'I hate him. Michi would never forgive me.'

I struggled to keep my breathing even. He was dark yet attractive. 'No, no, no, I can't be thinking that.'

"Tell me Katerina, do you fear me?" He asked.

Fear him? No. Fear what he could make me do, or what he could do to me? Yes. He made me feel odd, I wanted him. I had been with other boys before, but I never wanted them like I wanted Itachi. I wanted to feel him; I wanted him to touch me. However, I couldn't betray my best friend.

"…No, I don't fear _you_." I said.

"Oh really, then why are you trembling?" He asked.

His breath was ghosting over my lips; I looked away from him. "Let me go." I said.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked and I gasped. "Don't fight your feelings Katerina."

"I don't want you to let me go, but…" He cut me off.

"Then what _do you_ want?" He asked into my ear.

I looked back at him, my heart beating erratically. "This," I breathed before pressing my lips on his. He tensed for a moment before kissing back. All rational thoughts left my mind as his lips moved over mine. He wasn't demanding, but very possessive. I slung my arms around his neck and twined one of my hand into his hair. He ran his hands down my sides.

I moaned into him when his tongue pushed past my lips and his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt, sliding over my back and sides. His thumbs traced the underside of my bra. He started lifting my shirt off. I pulled back.

"Stop," I gasped. "I-I shouldn't be doing this." I pushed him away from me. I was breathing heavily "I won't pretend I didn't enjoy that, but remember Uchiha; I hold no feelings for you. Anything we do is purely physical."

"I understand, for now." He said. "But we'll see if that changes."

"I swear Uchiha, it will _never_ change. Now leave me alone." I walked back to camp. Michi would never forgive me if she found out about this. 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" I kept repeating the words to myself, but now I was having trouble believing them. 'I am going to regret this later.' were my thoughts as I returned to camp.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it. I hope you are enjoying this story.**

**Give me a review on your thoughts or ideas for the story.**

**I'll see ya later.**

**Bye.**


	3. Sexual Desires and a Secret

**I'm sorry I'm late my internet was down and my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday so yeah.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

I had been avoiding Itachi for the past two weeks despite the nagging feeling I had to be near him. It was a little unnerving, but what was even more unnerving was the dream I had had a week ago.

* * *

I was with Itachi, and we were in a room. He kissed me and I deepened the kiss. He pushed me back on the bed. Before I knew what happened he was on top of me, any clothing we had carelessly discarded.

I could feel everything in the dream as if it was actually happening. The way his muscles tensed under my touch. The way he caressed my body; how his hands tempted me to him. I could feel him slide into me, my nails digging into his back. How his hands slid down my sides, his body hot against mine.

* * *

It was then that I shot up panting. 'Oh god,' I thought. 'What is happening to me?'

I sighed at the memory. 'I can't keep thinking about him like this; I'll only get hurt…again.' I looked at the ground.

* * *

The next day, Michi confronted me. "What happened between you and Itachi?" She asked me.

"Nothing, we…we just got into a fight is all." I said.

"That's an interesting thing to call a fight." Itachi's voice came from behind me.

"Shut up, Uchiha." I said.

"I was just saying, most people wouldn't call that a fight."

Michi left thinking a fight was about to start. I turned to Itachi. "I told you that meant nothing; I'll call it a fight if I want to."

"You also said you wouldn't deny you enjoyed it; so what does that mean?"

"It means that even though I _do_ hold a _physical _attraction to you, I hold no true feelings for you. Get it?"

He walked up to me where he was only a few inches away. "Then what would you do if I did this?" He asked leaning in to press his lips to mine. I turned before he could.

"Please don't." I whispered.

"I knew it. You shouldn't deny feelings Katerina, especially after that dream you had a week ago." I looked at him shocked. "You were tossing a lot and you moaned out my name once." He whispered into my ear.

"Dreams don't mean anything either." I said. "Leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I turned to walk away and he stopped me. "You lied, you do fear me."

"So what? You can't control me Uchiha; no one can control _me!_" I seethed.

"I might not be able to control your emotions." He whispered into my ear. "But I can control you in other ways." He bit the sensitive skin behind my ear and I gasped.

"N-no, get away from me." I said turning to face him.

"Do you really want that Katerina?" He asked.

"No-I mean yes-I mean…ugh, fuck off Uchiha." I stuttered.

"I knew it. Tell me Katerina; would you fight back if I did this?" He forced me to look at him and crushed his lips on mine. My mind told me to fight back, to push him away, but my action's betrayed me.

I twined on of my hands into his hair and kissed him back harder than before. We broke apart gasping for air. "I think I was proven right when I said I could control you in other ways. You want this don't you?" He slipped his hands up my shirt and began to pull on it.

I stopped him. "Not now, Michi might come back." He smirked.

"I can fix that." He said. Faster than I thought possible we were in a secluded part of the forest.

"You enjoy making me miserable, don't you?" I asked.

"It didn't seem like you were miserable back there." He said from behind me. I felt him slide his hands down my sides. He closed his mouth over the sensitive skin on my neck. I bit my lip. I wasn't about to give him what he wanted. "You're still fighting." He sighed.

"I told you, no one can control me." I said evenly. "Do what you want to me; I won't give you the reaction you desire."

"Huh, tell you what Katerina, I'll play a game with you. Let's see how long it takes you to start reacting and returning the favor." He said.

"Deal, but let me tell you, it will never happen."

"We'll see."

He pushed me back on the ground and removed my shirt. His hands slowly trailed up my sides. He smashed his lips on mine, and, without thinking, I kissed him back. He smirked against the kiss. "You lose." He whispered when we broke apart. I didn't care at the moment. I pulled his shirt off of him and dragged my fingers down his chest painfully slow. He mimicked me but dragged his down my back. I moaned

"I-Itachi," I gasped. I was so intoxicated that I didn't snap back into reality until I felt his thumbs hook around my waist line. I shot up. "We need to stop." I said. "God, I can't believe I let it get this far." I pushed him off me. "That never happened." I said clasping my bra back on and pulling my shirt over my head. "Agreed?"

"Fine, but I'm only pretending it didn't happen around Michi." He said.

"Is there a reason you seem to be trying to make her life miserable?" I asked.

"No, we…we did go out once." He said.

I looked at him surprised. "What happened?"

"My feelings faded over time, and…I found out my cousin Shisui was in love with her." He said. My eyes widened. "I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to hurt Michi either. However, I had to hurt one of them and…it wound up being Michi."

"That…makes a lot more sense now, but why do you keep trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"I feel more drawn to you than I ever have with any girl. I want you Katerina." He said and I gasped.

"That makes sense. Um…we should probably go back." I said and he nodded.

While we were walking back I thought about what he had told me. 'If he feels the same way I do, could it mean…no, I can't think that. I am a Fenikkusu, leader or not, I'll be killed if I fall for an Uchiha. It's best just to ignore it.' However, deep down in my heart, I wasn't sure if that was true or not. I would no longer deny I held feelings for the mysteriously dark, raven haired Uchiha. But I wouldn't risk my title as leader for it.

* * *

**And** **there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I may be able to update more often since i brought my laptop home from my grandma's and hacked my mom's wireless. we'll just have to see.**

**I l-o-v-e, love reviews.**

**See ya next time.**

**Bye. ^.^**


	4. Secrets of the Past Reviled

**I'm so sorry that this chapter's so short. I really didn't have anything else that would fit in here and had no where else to cut off. Please don't kill me.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

I wasn't able to look at Itachi the same for many weeks to come. Michi never suspected a thing but when she wasn't around Itachi constantly bugged me about what happened.

"Katerina…"

"No,"

"I can see your feelings in your eyes." He said.

My fists clenched and I gritted my teeth before turning on him. "Listen Uchiha," I sneered. "Even if you are right it could never work out, you're an Uchiha, and I'm a Fenikkusu. I am the clan leader, you know that. My parents were murdered and that monster Reikokuna killed my brother, I'm not risking my title for _you_. I'll be killed; our clans have been enemies for centuries. So butt out."

He looked at me surprised, and then turned away. "I lied." He said quietly.

I looked over at him. "About what?" I asked.

"About me being the heir, I'm leader now. My parents were assassinated as well."

My eyes narrowed. "Do you know who did it?" I asked.

His fist clenched. "Madara Uchiha." He spat.

I gasped, "You're lying!" I accused him. "You have to be lying."

"What makes you think that?" He asked me glaring.

"Hmm, let's see: one, he's an Uchiha, two, he's very loyal to your clan, and three," I stopped.

"And three what?" Itachi asked.

"And three, that's who killed my parents." I said darkly.

An eerie silence settled over us. The only sounds were the wind blowing and our breathing. Finally Itachi spoke. "When did he do it?"

"When I was five and my brother was thirteen." I said.

"Katerina…how old are you really."

A beat of silence followed a pickup in the wind. "If I tell you, will you tell me how old you really are?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. "I turned fifteen two months ago."

He looked at me shocked. "You were young. How did you get into the freedom fighters?"

I glared. "The girls in my clan tend to mature more quickly than most." I said.

He muttered something along the lines of "well that explains a lot." before looking back at me. "Michi and I are both sixteen, although I'll be seventeen in four months." He said.

"So I was right, you and your sister both joined at a younger age." He looked away. "When?"

"We joined when we were fifteen, a year older than you were."

"And you said I was young?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were, and still are." He said.

"That didn't stop you." I said.

"I didn't know."

"Oh don't give me that Uchiha, it's kind of obvious, and even if you had known, would that really have stopped you?" I asked.

He glared and began to walk away. "You're right." He said. "I probably wouldn't have."

My eyes widened and I gasped. I just watched him as he walked away.

* * *

**Well there you have it. What will hopefully be the last short chapter in this story.**

**I have a new poll up. Check it out if you haven't already.**

**I love reviews. ^.^**

**See ya later. :)**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Hi eveyone. Did you think I had fallen off the face of the Earth? Sorry about that. My grades have been dropping lately so I haven't had much time to write. Although I've had plenty of time to brainstorm. Which is actually a really bad thing. I now have ideas for three more stories, heh-heh. I'll try not to post them yet, try. Anyways enough of my rambling.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

I had a dream, or more precisely, a nightmare. It was of the night my parents were killed. I still remember everything. The sound of shattering glass, the pools of blood, the evil maniacal look on the killers face.

_A young girl walked down the stairs when she heard glass break. "Mom, Dad?"_

"_Katerina, go back upstairs." Her mother's pleading voice sounded from the sitting room._

_She crept around to the entrance and peered inside. What she saw was horrifying, especially for a five year old. She turned and ran upstairs, waking her brother up._

"_Kat, What is it?" He asked sitting up at her terrified face._

"_Someone's in the house." She whimpered._

"_Where," He started to say, jumping out of bed. "are mom and dad."_

_The girl started crying harder at this. "Kat?" He asked alarmed._

"_Th-there d-dead." She sobbed. "Th-there dead K-Kanashimi."_

_Kanashimi's eyes widened. "No," He whispered._

_He ran down the stairs Katerina close behind him. "Mom, Dad!"_

"_It's too late." A deep voice sounded from the corner. "The only thing you'll find are their corpses."_

_Kanashimi pulled Katerina behind him. "Don't bother, I have no interest in killing her…yet."_

"_You on the other hand could be a problem, but I have a plan to get rid of you without killing you directly."_

_He turned towards them and disappeared. The only sounds heard were Katerina's cry of pain and the sound of someone jumping through the window._

A scream tore from my throat as I shot up. Michi was looking worriedly at me.

"Katerina, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I choked. "I'm fine."

"What the hell could cause you to scream like that." She asked.

"A nightmare about my parents' murder." I said unconsciously tracing the scar I got that night. I was a diagonal slash on my left side.

"Who did that to you?" Michi asked wide eyed. Even though it had been ten years it was still obvious how severe the injury had been.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Try me."

"Madara Uchiha."

She stopped. "Th-that's impossible." She said.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." I said.

"She's telling the truth Michi."

We looked over to see Itachi. "How long have you been listening Uchiha." I seethed.

"Long enough." He said.

Michi turned away from him. It was obvious she was nervous around him. I felt really guilty knowing what we had done and almost done.

"Michi, I think it's your watch now." I muttered. She nodded and left.

"You didn't say he marked you." Itachi seethed.

"Don't look at me as though I'm a trader. How could I ever work for someone like him?"

"To hide that fact makes you hard to believe. You're lying as well." He said drawing his daggers.

I smirked. "I lied about a lot of thing Uchiha. However he did kill my parents and I really did have a nightmare, but yes, I did work for him."

"Did?" He asked.

"And am." I said evilly. "Don't take it personal Uchiha, I really do like you. Plus, I don't do his dirty work, or at least not too often. I'm mainly his spy and the only reason I stay with him is because he makes me stronger."

"So it was all an act?" He asked.

"Almost all of it." I said drawing my swords. "I didn't fake my feelings or my friendship. That was all real. It would never work out Itachi; he would kill me if I even tried to be in a relationship with you."

Itachi disappeared for a second which shocked me until I snapped back into reality. I turned and pinned him with one of my swords. I held the other at his neck.

"You betrayed your clan."

"Why would you care, the elders of my clan have hated the Uchiha for centuries."

"Because there's nothing I hate more than a trader." He said knocking my swords away. I made to attack but he grabbed my wrist and pushed the pressure point. My sword dropped. He did the same to my other.

"Then you must hate Madara don't you." I asked as he twisted my arms behind me and put his dagger to my throat. "After all he betrayed Uchiha."

"I don't know how I fell for a traderous bitch like you." Itachi hissed.

I kicked him in the gut and he let go. I came up behind him. "Sorry Itachi, but if I see you again, it will probably be to kill you." I knocked him out and ran into the dark forest. As I ran I pushed a button on my watch. "Deidara, it's Katerina…Yeah, listen I need help, my cover's been blown."

* * *

I arrived in the agreed meeting place. "Hey Kat, long time no see, un."

"Hey Dei, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Kat?" I asked smack his head.

"Ow, un, that hurt."

"You know I could do worse." I said walking around him dragging my hand down his chest as I went.

"You know I hate it when you do that un."

"Yeah, I know." I said smirking. "So what have I missed?"

"Not much, un. Training's been more of a pain in the ass than usual."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Glad I was dispatched then."

"Yeah you're the lucky one." He said. I started walking and he stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kat," He said seriously. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He reached over and lifted my hair from my neck where I still had a love bite from Itachi.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Your plan backfired didn't it?"

"Yeah" I said looking away. "I'm sorry Dei."

"For what?"

"For…for this. Dei we used…we used to be…"

"Katerina," I stopped. "That was before, and I don't hate you for it. You always were a bit of a player anyways."

"You're right." I said. Then I smirked. "Although, while we're talking about me being a player." I grabbed Deidara and pulled him towards me. "I could refresh your memory." I whispered.

"Go ahead." He whispered back and I closed the space between us. The kiss was rough and heated. We tore each others clothes off as we went. What now was a pure act of lust used to be more between us. But even that was shadowed in the past. My whole life has been a lie. Dei was always there for me, and even that I took forgranted.

I would wake up with no regrets I knew, and for now the world disappeared. I would worry about the consequences for failing later. For now, I would take the pleasure that Deidara had to offer.

* * *

**Okay there it is. Bet you didn't see that coming did you. Btw, I really need to know what you think. Also Kristy, or Dakota, Please don't hurt me for not telling you guys this was going to happen. Everyone else please speak your thoughts.**

**I love reviews.**

**See ya. ^.^**


	6. Enter Madara and the Akatsuki

**Long absence again. Sorry about that. I'll be posting my Deidara x Oc story soon so be on the lookout. I have nothing to say so on with the story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

I awoke with Deidara lying next to me. I got up and dressed. An hour later he awoke. "You still sleep late." I said smirking.

"Shut up, un." He said pulling his shirt over his head.

"It's the truth. You won't be able to do that if you're ever dispatched you know." I said.

"Yeah, I know, un." He said looking annoyed.

"Then again," I said darkly. "You're not supposed to fail either."

He looked at me. "Kat, he wouldn't…" I cut him off.

"Dei, do you _know_ what the consequences for failing even _are_?"

He looked away. "Honestly I don't, un."

I sighed. "I'm going to have to answer to _him_ directly, and depending on how severe he thinks I failed…I could be killed."

Deidara didn't answer. I turned away. "Dei, I-I'm scared." I whispered.

He looked over shocked. "Katerina that is something I never thought I would hear you say, un." He said quietly. Then his face changed to one of realization. "Wait un, he wouldn't kill you." I looked at him. "If he wants to keep in control of the Fenikkusu clan, he'll have to keep you alive." He said.

My eyes widened. "Deidara, oh my god, I can't believe I didn't think of that. Thank you."

"No problem, un." He said.

"Well, we should go. I want to get this over with." I said.

"Should I tell the others you're here?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I haven't seen them in a while." I said. Deidara and I continued on to the hideout. Hopefully I would get out of this unscathed.

* * *

I walked down the corridors and rooms until I came to a certain door. I walked to the scanner and slit my finger letting my blood drip onto it. I entered my password and the door opened.

I disarmed myself before entering the office. I kneeled down. "Well this is surprising…Katerina."

"Master." I said quietly.

"Rise." I did as I was told. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" He asked sternly. "You're my best member Katerina, you never fail."

I didn't answer. He slapped me. I showed no emotion and remained silent. "If I knew you would fail I would have sent Shikyo instead. At least I know she can keep her hands off the target." My eyes widened. "Don't act so surprised, do you honestly think I wasn't keeping tabs on you?" He kept his voice calm but I could see in his eyes he was furious. He kneed me in the gut…hard. I keeled over coughing up blood. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." He said darkly.

I looked up gripping my side. I was sure he had broken a rib. "If you kill me, you'll lose control of my clan." I said. His eyes darkened.

"You're lucky to be leader, that's the only thing keeping you alive." He said.

"Don't forget who it was that put me in power." I replied darkly. That was the wrong thing to say. He glared at me before kicking my other side causing me to roll across the floor and slam into the wall. I curled up coughing more blood before forcing myself to sit up. I glared at him wiping blood from my mouth.

"Get out before I do decide to kill you." He said. I force myself up and exited the room. My sides were killing me. He had to have broken at least three ribs if not more.

* * *

I retrieved my weapons and went down a few more hallways before I came to a black door with a red cloud on it. I scanned my finger and the door unlocked. I entered.

I walked to the common room where I knew everyone would be. When I entered the room everyone looked up. "Katerina?" Konan asked. I nodded.

"I need help." I managed removing my arms from my now purpling rib cage. Everyone's eyes widened. Konan immediately got up and took me to the infirmary.

* * *

"At least he didn't kill me." I said wincing once again as Konan tightly wrapped the bandages around my rib cage.

"He might as well have. If you weren't so strong you would be dead. I know I would." She said.

"I know." I said. I gritted my teeth and muffled a scream when her hand brushed the phoenix tattoo on the right side of my upper back.

"Sorry," She said quickly. "I always forget about that."

"It's fine." I gasped. "I curse the elders everyday for this."

"It's our parents' faults. They never wanted us to be friends. The marks burn when we make contact with them." Konan's hand trailed to her left side where I knew she had a blue rose tattooed.

"The only thing my family ever managed to do was make enemies with the other clans." I said.

"Mine wasn't much better you know." She said.

"Yeah, are we done here?" I asked.

"I think so."

"Okay, I want to see the others when I'm not half dead." I said.

* * *

We walked back out into the common room where everyone was still sitting. "Well you guys haven't changed at all." I said. "You still sit in the same spot for hours at a time."

"Hey bitch, shut up."

"Good to see you too Hidan." I said sarcastically. A dark shadow loomed over me from behind. "Hello fish stick." I said turning around.

"Hello Kitty." He said and I scowled.

"You're as bad as Deidara." I said and he smirked.

"The names suit you." I looked over at who said that.

"Go play with your dolls Sasori." I said. He glared.

Kakazu was about to say something and I cut him off. "No I don't have any money." He shut up. I looked around. "Where are Pein and Zetsu?"

"Pein's in his fucking room as usual and Zetsu was dispatched shortly after you were bitch." Hidan so _kindly_ answered.

"People don't change, do they?" I asked.

"Not Hidan." Konan said.

"Katerina?" I looked over and saw Pein.

"Hey Pein." I said.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

"A few hours ago." I said stretching out on the couch, putting my legs on Deidara's lap.

Peins eyes narrowed. "What happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He pointed at my stomach where my shirt had come up and the bandages were showing.

I sighed. "I failed a mission." I said. He looked surprised.

"You're lucky you weren't killed."

"Believe me, I know." I said. "If I wasn't leader of my clan, I'd be dead."

"It's a good thing you aren't, we need you."

"I know, when's the next meeting?" I asked.

"In two days, at the original hideout." He said. I nodded. I was back. The Akatsuki was a group secretly working to overthrow Madara. We would put a stop to this. I only wish I could have told Itachi…

* * *

**So even more secrets come out, what will happen next? I'll update ASAP which might be tomorrow or a month from now. It just depends on when I get around to it.**

**Please give me some feedback. I'm losing the motivation to write this. I've gotten all of one review on the last THREE chapters. It's really depressing. If I don't get a few more I'll just drop the story and I know people read this because they've favorited it and I checked my traffic.**

**Anyways, I may or may not be seeing ya. Bye.**


	7. The past, The future, and a Secret

**Okay peeps. Yes, I actually updated. I have two chapters too. Anyhow More secrets, and revelations in this chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days later I found myself traveling to the original Akatsuki hideout. The entrance to it was through an underwater cave. It had been nearly two years since I had last been here.

"Man this brings back memories." I said once I resurfaced.

"What the memory of us trying to kill you?" Kisame asked.

"That being one of them." I said.

"Hey you can't blame us. When a girl we've never seen before discovers our hideout, we kind of get suspicious." He grinned.

"Yeah, un. We thought you were one of Madara's spies." Deidara said.

I laughed nervously. "Actually, I kind of was." I said scratching the back of my head.

The all looked at me. "Hey, I didn't tell him about you guys did I? I never wanted to have to work for him in the first place, but it was this or die. He wanted control over my clan. Besides, if it wasn't for Konan recognizing me, you would have killed me."

"That is true." She said from the side.

"Katerina?" My eyes widened at the voice. I looked over.

"Yuki." I whispered.

"It is you. Well you've defiantly grown." She said.

I walked over and embraced her. "How have you been?" I asked. Yuki and I go way back. She had dated my brother. Unfortunately, he died shortly after they were engaged.

"I've been alright. What about you?"

"I've been good, for the most part anyways." I said. "I failed a mission, that didn't end well." I said lifting my shirt to show the bandages. She flinched. She never liked to see me in pain. I was like her little sister. Actually, I should have been her little sister. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Katerina," She whispered so the others couldn't hear. "Did Konan tell you?"

"About what?" I asked. She looked at Konan who sighed before nodding.

"Katerina," She said quietly. "Sora lived."

My eyes widened and I froze. "W-what?" I asked and she nodded. "But how? You said yourself it was nearly impossible for him to."

"Nearly, not completely. He has strong parents."

"Where is he?" I whispered.

She nodded at Yuki. "We hid him with her. If Madara found out, he would make yours and Deidara's lives hell."

"He already does that everyday, but this would be far worse."

The truth is, Sora…he's mine and Deidara's son. He was born two months early, and Konan didn't think he was going to make it, but apparently he did.

Deidara and I were really close before, and we still are. I still hold feelings for him, but we both know it's too dangerous for us to stay together. We finally ended it after I got pregnant. That's why I feel so bad about falling for Itachi. I feel like I betrayed Deidara.

I know he doesn't blame me, but still. Finally Yuki came back, a two year old boy following her. I gasped, he was identical to Deidara, but he had my eyes.

Yuki whispered something to him and he looked up at me. "Mommy?" I nodded biting my lip. If there was ever a time I wanted to cry, it was now. He walked up to me and I kneeled down wrapping my arms around him. I shut my eyes finally letting the tears fall.

"Sora," I whispered. I pulled back and quickly wiped my eyes before the others could see.

"Why didn't anyone tell me." I asked. I was pissed that I had been left in the dark about my own son being alive. "I came back before this you know." No one spoke. Finally Deidara did.

"If it makes you feel better, un. I just found out a month ago."

'What,' I thought. 'They didn't even tell Deidara?'

Finally the shock passed and I remembered why we were there. I sighed. "We should get started." I said.

Pein nodded. "Yuki," He said. "Go back to the room, take Sora with."

We've been hiding people who could be used against us down here for a while. Actually it's only people Madara would use against me. Yuki was the first, and now Sora.

* * *

We went back to the meeting room. Pein at the head of the table, Konan on his right, Zetsu's empty seat on his left, Kakazu after that and Hidan across from him, then Deidara with Sasori across from him, Me next to Dei and Kisame across from me.

"Intel has come in from Zetsu," Pein started. "He has sent us the whereabouts of Reikokuna. Apparently he was dispatched near where he was. The Valley of Death."

I looked down, that was where my brother had been killed, and where I had fought that bastard.

"Katerina," I looked up. "You're the only one who's ever encountered him. You know how he fights."

"Yes," I said. "I also know how to tell if he's the one who killed someone or not."

Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Oh that's right, I never showed you guys."

I stood up and lifted my shirt; I ripped my bandages and unraveled them. I turned around so they could see my scar. "If it was Reikokuna, he carves a broken heart into them somewhere. He thought he had killed me, but he was mistaken. I'm the only one to have fought him and lived." I said. "He has an interesting battle pattern. The thing is, he uses a different pattern every few minutes or so, and he's incredibly fast. In all honestly, he fights a lot like I do."

I looked at my ribs. The swelling had gone down; I could go without the bandages. I sat back down.

"Thank you Katerina," Pein said. He turned to all of us. "We have a target that will drastically weaken Madara. We must kill Reikokuna, if we succeed in that, then Madara is sure to fall making him an easy target. We are ready for another attack plan." He said looking at me. I smirked, when it came to battle strategies, I was at the top. Right next to Hidan, this was the only time we ever really got along.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Bitch, when am I not."

"Let's do this then." I said rising. Hidan followed me into the planning room. "I'm going to lead this one."

"What? Why the fuck do you get to lead this."

"Because I'm the one who's fought Reikokuna! Trust me Hidan, I have to lead this."

"Fucking bitch." He muttered. "Fine."

"Good," I said. "Now let's get started."

* * *

**Okay there you have it. I really hope you're enjoying this.**

**Please, please, please review.**

**See ya.**


	8. The Plan Begins

**Here's the next one.**

**Enjoy it Peeps.**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hidan," I said getting annoyed. "Have you ever seen me fight?"

"No," He said. "Why?"

"Because Reikokuna fights a lot like I do, and this plan would never work on me." I said.

"Fine bitch, you're so smart, you do it."

"Gladly," I said. "We need to have our long distance fighters here and our close ones here…" Three hours later we finally had a plan we agreed on and I thought would work.

* * *

I walked out. "Pein," I said. "We got it."

He came to check it out. After looking it over he nodded. "Good work you two."

"Do we ever let you down?" I asked smirking.

"Yes," He said seriously and my smirk fell.

"Not cool Pein." I said feigning hurt.

"He doesn't fucking care." Hidan said

"Can you say one polite thing?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Not a surprise." I muttered and he smirked.

"Jashin forbids me from playing nice." He said.

"That sounds really creepy."

"It's supposed to." He said walking towards me.

"Back off or I'll make sure you never have kids." I said.

"Ooh Harsh." He mocked.

"She'll do it Hidan." Konan said from the doorway. "I've seen her do it."

"When?" He asked.

"When we were kids," I said. "This creep tried to kidnap us. He sang soprano all the way to prison." Hidan backed off.

"Were you always so independent, un?" Deidara asked.

"No, only after my parents died." I said. "After that all I had was my brother, and he left me as well."

"Sorry I brought that up, un."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like the subject's taboo."

"Still…"

"Would you two love birds get back together already? Fuck, there's so much sexual tension between you two it isn't funny." Hidan said.

We glared. "Hidan," I said. "You know why we can't do that."

"Yeah, yeah, It's dangerous and Madara will use it against you, I get it."

"Obviously you don't." I said walking toward him.

"Hidan, you had better leave." Konan said.

He bolted like a dog with its tail between its legs. "Yeah you better run." I yelled after him. "Idiot." I muttered.

"Hidan will be Hidan." Konan said. "That stupid religion of his makes our lives hell."

"You can say that again."

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Pein asked.

"I know for sure Reikokuna will fall, but…"

"But?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"But I can't guarantee there won't be casualties."

Konan's eyes widened and Pein looked away. "You're sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I said.

He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it!"

"Pein…" Konan said.

"I just can't do it." He said. "Someone always has to die."

"I'll leave you two alone." I whispered leaving. Konan was the person Pein was closest to. She was the only one who could calm him down.

* * *

I went out and headed for the exit. "Where are you going, un?" Deidara asked.

"Outside." I replied.

"I'll come with."

"Do what you want." I replied.

He followed me out when I climbed back on shore and started to walk away, he put his hand on my shoulder. "What happened, un?" He asked seriously.

I turned to him and I was crying. He stepped back shocked. "Someone is going to die Deidara, I just don't know who. We cannot fight him and all get out alive, it doesn't work that way." I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me as well. I could sense the presence near by. I knew Itachi was watching us. I didn't care.

He shifted and I pulled back swerving around. "What do you want Uchiha?" I asked glaring. He walked out of the trees.

"From what I just heard I'm not sure." He said. "You're trying to take down Madara and Reikokuna, aren't you?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn. What will happen? You'll never know, that is unless you review. I'll try to update more often now that summer is here but no promises. especially if my mom takes my laptop due to grades. Anyways I'll see you next time.**

**Bye.**


	9. An Offer

**Hey everyone, been a while. Here's the next chappy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Maybe, why do you care?" I asked.

"You know why I care, Katerina." Itachi replied.

"Um, did I miss something, un." Deidara asked.

"Uchiha's the one I was sent to spy on. You know the mission I failed." I said.

"So it's his fault Madara almost killed you, un?" He asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "It was actually more of my fault."

I stepped away from Deidara. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was passing by and saw you come here. I followed."

"Where's Michi?" I asked.

He looked away. "She didn't see you." He said. He looked back. "She's mad, madder than I've ever seen her."

"Because I left and am a traitor?"

"That," He said. "And the fact that…" He stopped talking.

"That?" I asked.

"She knows what happened between us." He said.

My eyes widened. "Damn it." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked furiously. "Tell her?"

"She got it out of me."

"Don't give me that."

"It's the truth!" He said. "I never would have hurt her on purpose. Not again."

I stepped back. "Deidara," I said. "You might want to leave."

He didn't move. "Now!" I said.

"Okay, okay, un. I'm going."

"I've seen the more violent side of you, Uchiha. When you get mad," I said. "You attack without thinking. I could see in your eyes you weren't talking about hurting her emotionally, which is what you did this time. When you two broke up…Itachi, what did you do? She has a scar on her arm, one she won't talk about. It was you, wasn't it?"

"I…"

"Don't lie Uchiha."

He sighed. "Yes it was me. I never meant to though, and I've always regretted it." He said. "The only thing I succeeded in was making Michi afraid of me and making my cousin Shisui hate me."

"You really are an idiot." I said.

"You're one to talk." He replied.

"How so."

"Let's see…now which one of us is trying to take down the strongest assassin in the world?"

"Shut up." I said.

"Make me." He said stepping closer.

"Don't even try it Uchiha."

"Why?"

"Deidara's still…" I trailed off.

"Who was he anyways? You seemed close." Itachi said.

"He's…he's my ex in a way."

"In a way?"

"It's complicated." I said.

"Everything about you is complicated." He said stepping away.

I released the breath I was holding. "Yeah, what else is new?" I asked.

"Itachi, what the hell is taking so long?" We looked over and saw Michi standing there. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "You bitch!" She said storming over. I backed up to the edge of the lake.

Itachi reached out and grabbed her. "Michi," He said, but she didn't hear. "Michi!" She stopped. "She's on our side. She's fighting Madara from the inside."

"And you believe her. She attacked you!"

"She's not the one who told me, I eves dropped. She was talking to this other guy. Where did he go anyways?"

"I can't tell you. Otherwise we'll all be killed."

"Why and by who?"

"Members of the Akatsuki must keep their secrets. I've already said too much."

"The Akatsuki, aren't they supposed to be Madara's top spies?" Michi asked.

"And she knows too much." I said referring to Michi. "Unless you want to get yourself killed, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

I looked at the lake. "Sorry to cut this little visit short but I got to go. See ya." I said jumping backward off the rock and into the lake, not resurfacing until I was back in the hideout. 'I really hope they don't figure out how to get in here.' I thought. 'If they do, I'm dead.'

* * *

I climbed back out. "You have a lot of explaining to do." I looked up and saw Pein standing over me. I swallowed hard and nodded. "Get up and come on."

I stood up and followed him into his office. "Who were they Katerina?"

"One was who I was supposed to spy on; the other was merely someone who traveled with him." I said. "We share a common goal, we both want Madara dead."

"Why, they're both Uchihas aren't they?"

I sighed. "Madara killed Itachi's parents, and Itachi's his next target. Michi would do anything for him so she wants him dead as well." I looked up. "Itachi's the clan leader and refuses to join Madara. He thought I joined willingly, called me a traitorous bitch when I left." I said in afterthought.

Pein stared at me. "You're in a really fucked up situation Katerina." I looked at him. "You can't keep them both." I knew what he was talking about.

I laughed darkly. "It's that obvious, huh?" I sighed. "But you're right, I can't. My whole life has been screwed up. Now it's even worse." I finished.

"Every one of us led a hard life, that's why we're here. However, yours was one of the worse. Madara killed our families to gain control of our clans." Pein looked away in thought. "How much do you trust them Katerina?"

"I trust them enough to tell them my past." I said. "Why?"

"Do you trust them enough to have them join us?"

I looked up in surprise. "I…well…yeah, I do." I said. "I told them everything about me, in the little time I knew them I grew to trust them maybe a little too much, but I know they won't tell anyone."

"If they want to join, they can. If you see them again you can ask."

"Knowing them they're still probably starring at the lake trying to figure out where I went."

"Then go." He said simply. "Dismissed."

I nodded and left. I swam back out and looked at the rock. They were standing there but they weren't staring at the lake they were talking. I climbed up the rock. "Hey," I said holding on to the edge. "I have an offer."

* * *

**I'm almost done withe the next chapter, so you don't have to wait too long.**

**Please review.**

**See ya.**


	10. Confessions and Injuries

**Okay I know this sounds insane and you probably won't believe me but its the truth. I unpluged my computer for about a month and a friend said if i copied my stories onto my iPod and emailed them to her she would upload for me. Well I pluged my computer in and turned it on and lord behold my internet came back on. I don't know how, but it did.**

**Be happy, I can update again.**

**Enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for.**

* * *

"What would that be?" Itachi asked.

"If you want to join the Akatsuki you can. You don't have to join Madara, and he won't know you are even acquainted with us not including my mission." I said.

"How do I know it's not a trap?" He asked.

I pulled myself up on the rock. "Because I don't want this to happen again." I said lifting my shirt up. The swelling was gone, but my ribs were still purple.

"What the hell happened?" Michi asked.

"This is what happens when you either fail a mission or hide something from Madara, and we've been hiding a lot. We'll all be killed."

"Where do we go?" He asked.

"Itachi," Michi said. "Are you really going to trust her?"

"You saw what he did to her. I'm going to go with it. If you don't want to, leave."

She hesitated before saying, "If you get us killed I'll hate you forever."

"Follow me." I said jumping back off the rock. This time I surfaced. "Are you coming?"

They followed and I showed them the entrance.

* * *

I surfaced and everyone was standing around the pool. "Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"Because we always do this, un."

"Dei, shut up." I said.

Michi and Itachi surfaced.

"Whatever you say, un."

"Aw, Kitty brought some friends." Kisame said. I blushed at my nickname. I looked and saw Michi and Itachi smirking.

"If either of you even tries it your life will be drastically shortened." I said. Their smirks fell. I turned to the others. "Will you move so we can get out?"

They moved and we climbed out. "You need to go talk to Pein and then meet Konan for the mark."

"The mark?"

"This," I said pointing at my left shoulder. A red cloud with a white outline was tattooed on it.

"O-okay." Michi said nervously.

I looked at Itachi. "She's afraid of needles, isn't she?" He nodded. "Great. Well she had better get over it. Trust me, it doesn't hurt a much as one that's been cursed." I walked away knowing he could see the wing of the phoenix on my back. He'd figure it out.

* * *

I walked into the back room where Yuki and Sora were. I shut the door behind me. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," She said back. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," I said. "How's Minami?"

"She's good, you want to see her?"

"Well she is my niece. I think I just might want to." I said. Yuki smirked.

"Still have that arrogant attitude don't you." She turned behind her. "Minami aunt Katerina wants to see you a four year old came running out.

"Aunt Kat!"

"Hey, how's my favorite niece?"

"I'm your only niece." She giggled.

"Kanashimi would be proud." I said looking at Yuki. She nodded. "She gets along with Sora right?" She nodded again.

"They might as well be brother and sister instead of cousins." She said.

"Mommy where is Sora?" Minami asked.

"In his room." Yuki said.

"Can you go get him?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She whispered. "I'll get him."

She left for a moment when she came back she had Sora with her. I took him from her. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hi mommy." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's me, un."

Yuki and I looked at each other. "Deidara," We said.

"Get in here idiot." I said.

"Ouch, un, that hurt." He said coming in.

"Yeah I'm sure it did." I said sarcastically. "By the way, your son is very clingy." I motioned to Sora who was still wrapped around my neck.

"That would be from you." He said.

"Oh no, the last thing we need is a kid who acts like me." I said.

"You're not that bad, un." He said.

"You know what I'm talking about." I looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, I know, un."

I sighed and pried Sora off. "Go bug your father." I told him.

He clung to Deidara harder if that was possible. "Can't breath, un."

"Now you know how I feel."

"I'm just going to leave." Yuki said picking up Minami. She went into another room.

"Whatever you chose, un. I won't judge you." Deidara said.

"I know, thanks Dei." I said leaning against him. "I needed to hear that."

"We should go back, un." He said.

"Bring him with." I said referring to Sora.

"Are you sure, un, you know with them here?"

"Yeah, they'll find out eventually anyways. Better now than later."

I took Sora from Deidara and headed for the door. "Coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. "Right behind you."

* * *

We walked out into the main area. All eyes focused on me making me feel uneasy. I glared at the group. "You guys aren't helping."

They turned away. Deidara set his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I looked at Michi and Itachi. Judging by the look on Michi's face she already knew. Itachi on the other hand was completely clueless I could tell. If I hadn't been holding Sora I would have face palmed.

"You're a clueless idiot." I said bluntly and I saw Michi smirk.

"Who's…"

"Mine."

His jaw dropped.

"Wow." I said. "You are an idiot." 'This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.'

"B-but, you're only fifteen. He has to be at least two."

I twitched angrily. "I was thirteen and if you dare call me a whore I'll kill you." I hissed.

He backed away. "Okay, okay, I got it." He said.

"Good, here Dei." I said prying Sora off and making him cling to Deidara.

"Damn you, un!"

"Hey watch your language damn it!"

"Hypocrite!"

"I can get away with it." I said.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Deidara you ass!"

"You two are unbelievable." Yuki said from the doorway.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed. "Take him will you?" I asked referring to Sora. She nodded.

"Now that that's over with." I muttered turning back to Michi and Itachi. "Did you get over your fear of needles?" I asked refereeing to Michi.

She shook her head. "But I managed to suffer through the mark." She said.

I nodded. "Good."

Konan rushed in. "Katerina," She said. "Zetsu's returned, but he's severely injured. We need you."

"I'm coming." I said quickly.

* * *

I rushed into the infirmary to see Zetsu covered in blood. "Get his shirt off." I ordered. She nodded. I cleaned the blood away from his chest and found several large gashes. I shook my head helplessly. "I need Kakuzu, I can't do stitches." Konan ran to get him. After I cleaned all the wounds and Kakuzu stitched them I walked out only to run into Pein.

"How is he?" Pein asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't look good." I said quietly. "There's close to no chance of him surviving. Whatever happened to him, it wasn't pretty."

Konan walked over. "Pein," She whispered setting her hand on his shoulder.

"I want that bastard dead!" He said punching the wall.

"Reikokuna is returning soon." I said. "We can launch out attack then."

He nodded. Konan set her other hand on his chest, trying to calm him. "Pein we will get him back. Just calm down."

He nodded. "If it's the last thing I do, I will bring Madara down." He said. "I swear it."

* * *

**Okay then, there you have it.**

**I will update soon and pray the virus doesn't come back.**

**I live for reviews.**

**See ya.**


	11. Death of a Comrad

**Short chapter. Sorry. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Not sure though. By the way, I suck at battle senes so yeah. The battle sene sucks.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

We all did everything we could, but it wasn't enough. Zetsu died, three days after he was brought back to the base. I don't think I've ever seen Pein so torn in my life. He locked himself in his office and the only person he would talk to was Konan.

"Why do I feel as if this is my fault?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe because it mostly is." Hidan said.

"Thanks a lot Hidan!" I said glaring at him.

He shrunk back away. "It's not your fault, un." Deidara said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Dei." I said lying my head against his chest.

I looked over at Michi and Itachi who clearly didn't understand why one loss was so important to us. Then again, every comrade they lost they had just met. We all grew up together.

"Konan, how's Pein doing?" I asked when she walked back out into the common room.

"When's Reikokuna returning?" She asked.

"In five days."

"If we can take him down, Pein will be fine."

"What if we lose more people?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

I sighed. I had figured as much. "I'll run everyone through the battle plan. Hidan and I already adjusted it to fit Michi and Itachi's arrival, and Zetsu's…loss." I said.

She nodded. "I'll tell Pein that our plans are being put into action." She said walking back down the hall. I turned to the others and explained our battle strategy.

* * *

Five days later I was in my room putting my battle armor on. The Akatsuki have special armor they wear when fighting. Konan and I and now Michi would wear an armored shirt that cut off mid stomach, and armored pants. The shirt had our cloud on the back. The guy wore the same except their shirts come down all the way.

I had just gotten it on when my door opened. "It's been a long time since I've seen you in that, un."

"Yeah," I said. "It's been almost three years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, un."

"Don't do anything stupid Deidara." I said.

"Hey, that's what I'm supposed to tell you, un."

I smirked. "But you're the one who's reckless in battle."

"Whatever, un. Just…don't die."

"Don't you die either." I walked over and embraced him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

We walked out into the main room. Everyone was there ready to go. "Come on," I said. "Let's take down this bastard."

* * *

We went to where I knew Reikokuna would be coming from. "Okay, you know the plan now go to where you're supposed to be." They did. "Dei," I said. "You're with me." I had it set up to where long distance fighters and short distance fighters were partnered up.

Reikokuna showed up right on time. I signaled to Konan and she shot an arrow at him. He saw it coming and dodged. We went into battle.

Reikokuna is really fast and was able to dodge and block almost every attack we threw at him. Finally I saw Kisame land a hit. Things went on like this for a while; us landing hits every once in a while, and taking hits a little more often.

Finally he came at me and Deidara. I didn't take any hits since I had fought him before. He noticed and knocked me to the side. I knew he saw the scar on my back.

"So you're the girl who attacked me before. I was sure you were dead."

"Yeah? Well you were mistaking." I said lunging at him. I landed the hit, Deidara hit him next. It was enough. I knew he would fall. I also knew several members were currently missing though. Reikokuna fell and I thought it was over. I was wrong. I got knocked to the side and Reikokuna raised his sword to finish me this time. I looked away, but the blow never came. I looked up and froze.

"No," I whispered. Deidara had taken the blow for me. He fell and I caught him. Reikokuna fell as well having used the last of his energy. "You idiot!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. "I told you not to do anything stupid!"

I looked where the wound was. It was a critical hit. He couldn't be saved. I cried harder.

"Don't, un. You know I hate to see you cry. Also, I don't call sacrificing myself for the girl I love stupid." He said

I sobbed. "Dei, you could have lived." I said.

"Sora needs _you_, un. I couldn't take care of him myself."

"What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

"You'll figure it out, un. You're smart enough to."

"Deidara," I whispered. I pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away I looked at him. "Don't think I'll let you get away with this. I'll get you back in the afterlife.

"I figured, un." He said. "I'm sorry Kat, but I couldn't see you die. Forgive me." He said as he faded away.

"Deidara!" I yelled. I looked down and clenched my fists before screaming. Konan was the one who was the nearest to me. I could tell she already knew what had happened.

She came over cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you Konan." I said.

"I know, I was afraid you'd want me to stay away."

"I see." I said not looking away from Deidara's body.

"Katerina, are you…are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know Konan," I said crying once again. "I honestly don't."

* * *

**Uh oh, Deidara died. How's Katerina going to take this? Who else parished? Who's missing? What will become of Itachi and Katerina's relationship? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Of Warriors and Lovers!**

**Leave a review or there might not be another chapter.**

**Ja-ne.**


End file.
